1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses that carry out the operation of deleting saved image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various types of image processing apparatuses that carry out processing using image data, at the time of attempting to delete image data that has been stored in that apparatus or in an external storage apparatus that is connected to it, from the point of view of data protection, there are some apparatuses that do not delete but protect the image data that has not been output to another storage apparatus or paper medium, and deletes image data that has been output while determining that there is no problem if such image data is deleted.
For example, a technology has been disclosed (see Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-234606) wherein, when an operation is received from the user of deleting an image data in a recording medium inside the apparatus, a warning is given out and the data is protected without deleting it if that image data has not been transferred to an external storage apparatus, and if the image data has already been transferred that image data is deleted without giving out a warning, and a technology is present (see Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-205731) wherein, when it is not possible to store new image data in an external storage apparatus connected to the apparatus because there is not enough remaining free space, the image data that has not been printed out is not deleted but is protected and only the image data that has been printed out is deleted.
In either of the above technologies, whether or not it is possible to delete an image data is decided from the presence or absence of data output, and the data is deleted without exception if it has already been output. However, sometimes a stored image data may be output again depending on the necessity (reused). Further, an image data that has been input from an external terminal or an external storage apparatus is highly likely to be remaining the source from which it was input.
In contrast with this, in the process of merely deleting without exception an image data that has been output, there is the problem that an image data that has already been output but that is highly likely to be output again and that has to be protected is deleted, or an image data that has not been output but that is highly likely to be saved in the source from where it was input is not deleted but is wastefully left to remain undeleted.
The present invention was made with the intension of solving the above problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus wherein it is possible to appropriately select the image data that can be deleted and to delete it.